Ying and Yang
by awsnapcheerio
Summary: Liz and Avan despise eachother and couldnt be any more different, but will two opposites attract? SMUT. Liz is EXTREMELY OOC. Rated M for good reasons. Will be ELAVAN, Zoey/Avan to start
1. Chapter 1

_**Liz**_

It was no secret anybody in the cast liked me and Ari. We were too different, too risky for Nickelodeon, too this, too that. The rest of the cast watched carefully of their actions, heck Avan thought his career on Nickelodeon was over when he got caught making out with Miley Cyrus, which was pretty obvious that it turned to sex. Ariana and I didn't care. I honestly wasn't worried. There was no way they could take Jade out of Victorious without losing half the viewers, and Dan knew it. Ari had a little more to worry about, but not much. I didn't give a crap if we got caught doing anything. It just would be another Mikey Cyrus story; teen actress wants to grow up.

I walked into another Friday night party in the Hollywood Hills with Ariana by my side. It was 8 o'clock and people were already wasted around the big mansion. There were couples (and non-couples) making out on the couches.

I could already tell that it was going to be one of _those _parties after a few more drinks, but that was part of the fun.

"You pretty things want a drink?" A voice screamed above the music. Ari and I whirled around to see two cute guys holding a few red plastic cups. Ari grabbed two of them and handed one to me. I took a sip and the drink burned my throat.

"This is good!" I shouted.

"Made it myself," the darker hair guy winked, raising his glass in the direction of the bar.

"Do you ladies want to dance?" They asked. Ari wiggled her eyebrows and I tossed my cup in the trashcan.

I dragged the darker haired boy out on the dance floor and started rubbing myself against him. I turned around so my ass was rubbing against his manhood. He placed his hands on my hips and I saw Ari and the blonde boy dancing in a similar manner.

"What do you say we grab your red haired friend and get a room," the guy whispered in my ear. His hot breath smelled like alcohol but he wasn't drunk.

"Ari?" I screamed, grabbing my petite friends.

"Yeah!"

"We're going to a room." I grinned. The blonde haired guy grinned. The dark haired boy, Adam, as I was later told led us down a hallway. The party was starting to turn into an orgy, limbs of various people entangled with some strangers.

We were a little classier than that. (Sarcasm intended)

"What's your name?" Adam asked as we took another left turn.

"Liz!"

"Ariana!"

"Sexy names for sexy girls," The blonde haired one, Ryan, said.

Me and Ari giggled accordingly, and Adam held the door for us as we walked into a room. The room had a king sized bed in the middle.

Who even owned this house? Who fucking cared? They would have a hell of a mess to clean up in the morning.

I felt Adam come behind me and grope my breasts. I leaned back on shoulders and moaned.

"How 'bout you guys make out a little to get us into it," Ryan grinned.

I walked to Ari and attached my mouth to hers. I reached behind her and unzipped her red party dress, and she wiggled out of it to show a pink thong and matching bra. I motioned her to come on the bed, and she lay down under me. I crawled on top of her and got on all fours, giving the guys a view of my ass. Ari reached around and hiked my dress above my hips to show my thong. I heard rustling of cloth and when I looked back both guys were unzipping their pants. I moved down Ari and tugged her thong down. She kicked it off revealing a shaved pussy and I brought my tongue down to it.

I slightly jumped when cool hands were on my back. One set was pulling off my dress and the other set was pulling down my thong. I kicked off both pieces of fabric and returned to Ari's pussy.

Adam started rubbing my clit and I moaned, sticking my tongue deeper into Ari.

"Nice piercing," Adam whispered, referring to the metal ring I got around the walls of my clit last week for having sex with a body piercer. I smirked.

Adams fingers plunged inside me and Ryan got busy taking off Ari's bra. I turned away from Ari and directed my attention to Adam who was pumping his fingers in and out of me.

"Take your bra off," he growled at me, pumping faster and adding a finger. I screamed with pleasure.

"Take the bra off!" He demanded.

"I got it," Ari said. I felt the clasp come undone and my nipples immediately became hard. Ari came beside me, one hand rubbing my clit while Adam grabbed a condom from the night stand.

He came back to me and placed his tip near my entrance. Ryan and Ari both attached their mouths to one of my nipples and I gasped at all the sexual attention I was getting. Adam pumped in and out of me.

"Fuck!" I screamed. Ari and Ryan moved to the other side of the bed and soon enough they were screaming in pleasure too.

"You like this?" Adam muttered as he shoved himself inside me slow and deep. I nodded.

"Say it." He demanded.

"I love it."

"Love what?"

"The way your dick moves in and out of my wet pussy!" I screamed as I went over the edge. Adam followed a few seconds later and we collapsed on the bed.

"So you girls are actresses right?" Ryan asked after him and Ari were also done. Adam was playing with a string of my hair. Was he fishtailing it? Cool.

"Yeah."

"For a kids show."

"Yeah."

"What if someone found out about this?"

I laughed. "We'd be fucked."

**Avan's POV**

"Where do you think they are?" Vic asked.

I shrugged. We were having a movie night. Me, Vic, Daniela, and Leon. Matt had to fly to New York early this morning.

"They never hang out with us on Friday," Vic said annoyed.

"Why does it matter? For all we know Liz and Ari are at home." Daniela sighed.

"Doubt that." Vic rolled her eyes. "There's that big party over in the hills that they got mysteriously invited to without knowing anyone."

"They slept with the guy holding the party! That much is obvious," Daniela burst.

"And they probably slept with someone tonight."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why do we care?"

Vic shrugged. "They act so friendly around us but never hang out with us."

"Their ideas of fun are different than ours. Personally, I can't stand Liz or Ariana. Just slutty bitches. And Ari is as fake as hell," I muttered. Everybody raised their eyebrows.

"I didn't know you thought that." Leon said.

I shrugged. "I'm an actor. Hopefully no one did."

Vic bit her lip. "You really don't like them?"

I shrugged. "They just waste their selves. They let their somewhat fame get to them. And sure, they're both freaking hot and have good personalities, their just...I don't know. Sluts."

"Anyway. Where's Zoey?" Leon asked, referring to my girlfriend. Zoey was amazing. She was beautiful and funny, and didn't need any guy's attention to make her happy.

"She's caught in traffic. She'll be here in 10 minutes," I said, reading her recent text out loud.

"Tell her I said hi!" Vic smiled. I texted Zoey a picture from all of us and smiled.

We didn't need Liz or Ari to have a good time.

**Chapter Uno I realize Liz is probably really out of character (I've never met her, but I'm guessing) and she's probably really sweet and nothing like this. **

**But basically Avan realizes despite his external feelings, he really likes Liz but doesn't like how she throws herself at everyone. Liz realizes that even though she constantly teases Avan, she really likes him but doesn't like how he tries and changes her and doesn't know WHY he's trying to change her in the first place.**

**So…yeah **

**R&R, lemme know if I should continue! Follow me on twitter awsnapcheerio**

**Sarah **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Liz**_

"Ari," I whined, carrying my heels in my hand as we walked away from the mansion. Our clothes were crooked, out hair was tangled, and we were buzzed.

"How are we getting home?" Ari asked, shivering. She rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms creating friction.

"The guys we just screwed are wasted and so is everyone else. I have no idea where my keys are." I stated.

"Can we call Matt or Vic or someone?" Ari asked.

"Matt's in New York."

"Vic?"

I sighed and nodded. Ari pulled out her phone from her bra and dialed Vic.

"Hey Vic! Uh…we're at a party…what do you mean no surprise? Uh Liz can't find her keys and we're sort of buzzed anyways. Are you busy…with who? Avan, Zoey, Leon, and who? …Oh Daniela…Uh yeah you all can come I guess…bye." Ari hung up. I raised my eyebrows.

"Vic's coming and she's bringing the crew minus Matt plus Zoey." Ari said. I nodded. Zoey. Avan's new girlfriend. She was nice; I had no reason to hate her. She just bugged me sometimes. Her incredibly high pitched voice, her confusing humor, her low self-esteem, her dick of a boyfriend.

God Avan. He was hot, duh. But I couldn't stand him. Sure, we had great chemistry on screen, but off, I was friendly enough towards him, I have never done anything bitchy. But his actions were fake. It's almost like he never wanted to give me a chance. We pretend for sure. We go to public movies, he wraps his arms around me for the camera, everybody loves couples who have chemistry on-screen, but it seemed like when I was around him, I was still in front of camera, still acting.

It was too hard to be myself and be natural.

We sat on the marble steps of the mansion and I sighed.

"They were hot," Ari said.

"Duh."

"Should we call them again? Ryan wrote his number on my arm."

"No."

Ari pouted her lip. "How long are we gonna keep this up Liz? Soon enough we'll have screwed every guy in Hollywood, and no one will be interested. We need boyfriends, in other words, something to make us more attractive. Because I think we're starting to look like sluts." Ari said.

I thought about her words.

Did we?

Soon enough, Vic's silver convertible pulled up blasting pop music with the whole gang in the back. Leon sat in the passenger seat, and Avan had his arm casually slung around Zoey in the back. Daniela was sitting by Zoey.

I groaned.

"You guys look wasted." Vic said.

I shrugged.

"How many guys tonight?" Avan asked. I made a mental note to 'accidentally' stab his dick with my high heels when I stepped over him.

"As many as you had last night, Mr. Straight but not Narrow." I muttered. I stepped over Avan (fuck it. I didn't need him hating me more) and stepped around Zoey. I sat on Daniela's lap due to lack of seating and Ari sat on Zoey.

"You guys reek of alcohol," Zoey scrunched her nose.

"I surprised you even know what that smells like!" I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Avan asked.

"That she's a prude. Now drive," I ordered Vic.

God, I was more drunk than I thought, and in a pissed off mood. I had a pounding headache like no other.

No, I normally wasn't this bitchy and everyone knows it's the alcohol. Zoey and I are actually decent friends, and I think she likes me.

"Do you guys want to come home with us? We're having a movie night and it looks like whoever you fucked tonight reached their orgasms fast because it's only 10." Vic muttered.

I furrowed my eyebrows. It was only 10? "Yeah sure."

"Vic," Avan whined.

"Shut up," I snapped.

We arrived at Vic's house a few minutes later and we all piled out of our illegal driving positions. Me and Ari stumbled to the couch and Vic tossed some sweatpants at us.

"Feel free to sleep over," She smiled.

I slipped into them and took a sip of water.

I was starting to feel like myself again.

"I'm sorry," I said. Everyone looked up from the movie.

"Me too," Ari squeaked.

"You guys are great. Picking us up like that." I said genuinely.

"Aw Lizzie!" Zoey giggled. She left Avan's side and gave me and Ari a hug.

"I'm gonna lay low tomorrow and be unslutty," I said.

"Sounds good! How 'bout we have a girls day. Me, you, Ari, Vic, Daniela. We can go to the spa and get our hair done." Zoey smiled.

Avan's smile switched to a frown.

"What's wrong Avey? Your girlfriend chose me," I teased.

"Hardly. I had plans anyways," he scoffed.

"Can you two just get along?" Zoey asked, rubbing her head. "I love you both so just…love each other."

I looked at Avan and he looked at me. I sighed.

"No." Avan said.

My head snapped up.

"What have I done to you Avan?" I screeched suddenly, causing everyone to look up.

"Excuse me?" Avan said.

"You heard me. What. The. Fuck. Have. I. Done?" I asked.

"Done?"

"Jesus Avan! Yes! Why do you treat me like crap and not even try to know me and just…just judge me when I'm nothing but nice to you!" I screamed.

"Guys…" Vic said quietly.

"You're nice to me?" Avan scoffed. "I believe 10 minutes ago you called me gay!"

"Oh shut up! You have a girlfriend we know you're not gay. Grow a thick skin." I hissed.

"That wasn't nice!"

"Well you're pissing me off so I'd hope not."

Avan narrowed his eyes and we both remained quiet.

I glanced over at Zoey who looked like she could burst into tears any moment.

"Just get along," she whispered.

Avan's face immediately went sympathetic and he scooted over to embrace Zoey in a hug, but Zoey pushed him away.

"You and Liz are going to go in the same room for 10 minutes, and when I come in you guys better be hugging," Zoey said, standing up.

"She's going to kill me!" Avan protested.

"You're kidding Zoey!" I cried.

"Go," Zoey ordered. Avan sighed and walked into Vic's bedroom reluctantly. I rolled off the couch and followed him. Zoey slammed the door behind us and I turned to Avan.

"I hate you," he said.

"I hate you more."

"You're a slut."

"You're a pussy."

"You fuck any guy."

"You fuck more guys than I do."

"Why are you convinced I'm gay?"

"Look at what you're wearing." I scoffed, and smiled when he looked down at his scarf.

"This isn't working," Avan said annoyed.

"Nah really?"

"Can we just pretend we're Beck and Jade or something?" Avan asked.

"They broke up."

"Before they broke up."

"I think Jade secretly abused Beck."

"No she didn't because Beck would show her whose boss," Avan said.

"How? He's scrawny as hell."

"He would take her and whip her."

"Chains and whips excite Jade," I shot back.

"Because she's a slut and cheated on Beck."

"Beck wasn't satisfying her needs in bed."

"Beck didn't want to sleep with a girl as disgusting as Jade."

"Which is why Jade had to sleep with other guys," I finished proudly. Avan narrowed his eyes and rubbed his temple.

"Seriously though. Why do we hate each other so much?" I asked. "Like in all honesty."

Avan sighed. "I don't know. You just get under my skin. Like I feel your personality is wasted on being a bitch and a slut every Friday night. Because you have a lot of talent and it would hurt to see you end up like those big stars that die young from drug overdose."

I rolled my eyes. "I have never done drugs in my life."

"It's the same concept though. Now why do you hate me?"

"Because you're the one person in the cast who I can't be myself around. Everything's forced and I can tell you don't like me. Also I don't know if I'm just prejudiced against gay boys, but I hate your personality." I finished proudly.

"I'm not gay," he gritted through his teeth.

"Then lose the scarf Kurt!" I rolled my eyes. I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around Avan's waist.

"What the hell," Avan muttered.

"Zoey's here," I hissed. Avan nodded and embraced me.

"See!" Zoey squealed, snapping a picture. Avan even kissed my head for good measure. Vic ad Ari cooed behind us and I detached myself from him.

"You guys can love each other if you try!" Zoey encouraged.

"You were right," I said, and exchanged a small knowing smile with Avan who smirked back, but kissed Zoey sweetly.

"Liz isn't so bad when she's not drunk," Avan admitted, and he didn't glare at me or anything…could he possibly have meant it?

**Chappy dos.**

**JadeplusBeck- completely an accident (or was it XD)**

**R&R!**

**Sarah**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Liz**_

No. There's no way Avan could've meant it. Two minutes ago we were fighting.

"Yeah, I guess," I muttered, and chewed at my nails.

Zoey's phone rang and she glanced down at it. "Uh…Maddie's calling," she muttered, referring to her sister. "Hey…What? No! Please tell me you're joking…that's not funny….please Maddie. You're joking right?" Zoey asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She ignored me.

"I'll be home soon," Zoey muttered and hung up.

"What's up," Avan asked.

"My Aunt. She got hit by a drunk driver by the Hollywood Hills," Zoey sniffled. "I'm gonna go home and Maddie and I are going to go to the hospital."

"You want me to come?" Avan asked.

Zoey shook her head. "It's probably going to be crowded. I'll call you later tonight," Zoey smiled, and Avan walked her to her car.

"Poor Zoey," Ari squeaked.

"Yeah…" Vic frowned.

"Let's watch some TV to get our minds off it," Leon suggested. We nodded, and cuddled on the couch together. Daniela, Vic, Leon, Ari, and then me in that order. Avan came back in and sat beside me silently. He pulled out his phone and I read over his shoulder. It was Vic asking if he was okay. He replied with a yeah, just upset, and Vic didn't reply after that. Soon enough, Ari fell asleep on my shoulder, and Daniela and Vic were curled up with each other. I looked up at Avan and Leon who seemed to be the only people awake.

I glanced at my phone, which had just vibrated.

**From: Leo Da Lion**

**Hey Lizzie. U bored? There's nuthin on tv & Im wide awake.**

I replied.

**From: Lizard**

**I guess. Wasn't paying attention much in the first place.**

I glanced down the row of sleeping cast mates and looked at Leon questionably.

**From: Leon Da Lion**

**You, me, Vic's room? I have problems. When Vic fell asleep her knee landed on my…and its been rubbin. **

I rolled my eyes.

**From: Lizard**

**Wht bout Avan**

I looked beside me to where Avan was watching a commercial with a bored expression.

**From: Leo da Lion**

**What bout him? Zoey…? **

I smirked.

**From: Lizard**

**Not what I meant. I dnt want to screw him. I meant he's the only other one awake. He'll know somethins up. Wait till he falls asleep?**

**From: Leo da Lion**

**K. Ask him if he's tired.**

"Hey, you okay?" I asked. Avan glanced up and nodded. "You look tired."

"I guess. I would go to sleep but I'm waiting for Zoey to call."

Leon could hear Avan so I just nodded.

**From: Lizard**

**Just move Vic's knee and go jack off in the bathroom. It's not happenin 2nite, sry.**

I could practically hear Leon's groan and he got up and made his way to the bathroom. I sighed, and beginning to feel sleepy myself, I reached over Avan and set my phone on the side table, and leaned against Ari to go to sleep.

_**Avan.**_

Leon went off to the bathroom, and Liz was breathing quietly and steadily signaling she was asleep. I sighed and reached over to turn the TV off. Still no call from Zoey. Leon came back and gave me a head nod before returning to his spot on the couch and dozing off. I sighed and looked for something to do to pass the time. I played Temple Run on my phone, and texted Zoey asking how things were going. After my phone got boring, I looked around for something else. Ari. Liz and Vic's phones were laying on the table to my right. I grabbed a random one; the background told me it was Vic's. I quickly typed in her passcode and changed her background to a close up, spontaneous, and if I say so myself, quite embarrassing picture of me. I smiled and set it back down, and grabbed another one. Ari's. I decided to play around with her and change her password. I changed it to 'Avan's Awesome' and set hers down.

Liz's. What should I do? There's so much I wanted to do. I decided to switch around her contact names. Ariana's number was now under Vic's name, her mom's name was now my number, and her mom's number was now under 'Ryan (good sex)' 's name. So now if she tries to text this Ryan dude, she'll text her mom and hopefully get in trouble.

Then, I changed her background to a picture of Vic naked (how she got that, I don't know, and don't want to. It was in her photos).

Lastly, I went through her messages. The most recent was a text from a guy named Garrett that she didn't reply to, and received just a moment ago. It read 'Hey, ur the girl I fucked last month or whatever. Wanna hook up again? In the meantime, send me some pics of ur tits' I rolled my eyes, absolutely disgusted.

I scrolled through some more. She was sending and receiving naughty pictures from a good 5 people. Whore. I went through her messages with Leon, or 'Leo da Lion' and 'Lizard.' My eye practically popped out of my head when I saw what they were talking about. If I would've fallen asleep, they would've had sex in Vic's room? And that's why Leon went to the bathroom.

I set her phone back on the table and shuddered. It was three in the morning, and Zoey still hadn't called. I sent her a text saying to call me in the morning, and drifted off to sleep.

"_Hey Liz!" I shouted. Wait, why was I calling Liz? I felt my body go towards her and she was running at me._

"_Hey baby," she smiled, and wrapped her arms around me. Yup…this wasn't real. I felt myself leaning down to kiss her and she smiled sweetly back. _

"_I love you."_

"_I love you more."_

_Suddenly there was lighting, and it was black. I opened my eyes. I couldn't find anything at first, but I looked over and there was a bed. Suddenly Liz appeared on it, completely naked, but she wasn't alone. Zoey and some random guy was with her. The guy was handling both Zoey and Liz._

"_Garrett," they were moaning._

"_ZOEY! Liz!" I called, but they didn't look towards me. I tried to walk towards them, but an invisible wall stopped me._

"_LIZ! Zoey!"_

"_Mmm…" they moaned, but Liz looked over at me._

"_Avan," she purred._

"_Liz."_

"_Avan." She said again. "Avan! Avan! Avan!"_

I opened my eyes, delighted to find it was just a dream, and Liz was hovering over me.

"Yeah?" I muttered groggily.

"Jesus. You kicked me like 5 times. Bad dream?" she rolled her eyes. I looked up at her. She was obviously trying to wake me up for a while, given the fact she was practically straddling me and the loose tank top she was wearing had inched itself down so I could see the lace of her bra.

"Yeah." I muttered again. She rolled her eyes and reached over to grab her phone. I smiled to myself when I realized what I had done last night.

"Hey can I see your phone real quick Liz. Mine died and I gotta text Matt the results of last night's game." Leon said.

Liz threw Leon her phone without turning it on, and I practically burst out laughing.

"Uh Liz…" Leon said.

"Yeah?"

"Why is Vic your screensaver?"

"It's me Vic and Ari, what's the prob?" Liz asked.

"No…it's just Vic."

Vic perked up and looked over Leon's shoulder.

"Liz! I thought you deleted that picture!" Vic shrieked, grabbing Liz's phone.

"What picture!" Liz asked, leaning over a still sleeping Ari to see.

"This one!" Vic shrieked.

"I swear that was not my screensaver last night! It used to be the one of us in the mustaches!" Liz shrieked.

Vic and Liz were both a bright shade of red.

"Why didn't you delete the picture," Vic asked.

"I thought I did," Liz furrowed her eyebrows.

Vic silently deleted the picture and reset Liz's background. She handed Liz's phone back and Liz went through her messages.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Liz announced. I noticed on her phone that the message from _Garrett _about sending him the nude pictures was pulled up on her phone. I watched her leave silently down the hall. When everybody was absorbed in their own thing, I followed Liz down the hallway. I took a left to the bathroom I heard her go in and pressed my ear against the door. I heard the shutter sound of the iPhone camera. I rolled my eyes. Slut. I decided to jiggle the door handle. She left it unlocked. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"What the- Avan!" Liz shrieked, dropping her phone and covering her exposed chest with her arms.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, closing the door and crossing my arms.

"Get out!"

"Texting Garrett?" I mocked. Her head snapped up. She turned around and pulled her shirt over her head.

"Snoop much?" She scoffed, turning back to me and raising her eyebrow. "You're the one who switched my background."

"Yup." I popped the P.

"I hate you."

"Good. I hate you too."

"No. Like you don't even understand. I hate you. You made Vic mad at me; you went through all of my private messages. What about me bugs you so much? Let me live!" Liz shrieked.

"I hate how you're a slut! I hate sluts! It's sad Liz." I shouted.

Liz walked over to the door behind me and stood in front of it.

"Then this you're gonna hate," she muttered, dialing a number on her phone. "Hey Ryan," she said sweetly.

I smiled but kept a poker face. I changed Ryan (good sex) 's number to her mom's.

"Listen, don't talk. Come meet me at my house tonight. We're going to have hot kinky sex. You're going to fuck me. And bring a friend. I like a good threesome," Liz said, glaring at me. She listened, and then her face went pale. "Mom…uh…it was a dare. Avan dared me to. We had a sleepover…no! Ariana, Vic, Leon and Daniela were there. Bye mum," She muttered.

"Wrong number?" I asked sweetly.

"You did not," She eyed me.

"I did."

"God I hate you."

"You've made that clear."

"Good."

Liz rolled her eyes, and opened the bathroom door, to find Vic and Leon pressing their ears to the door.

**This chapter was rushed, i know. **

**Aworldwellneverfind- your review made my day. Thank you so much! I'm sorry for such a crappy chapter! And as for review numbers, its nice when they're high, but i write for myself for the most part, so in the end it doesnt matter, and what you said couldnt be more true! :) I dont think i'll be going into writing in my future, but thank you for the compliments! My english teacher certainly doesnt feel the same way ahaha. But your so sweet! thank you so much! Seriously :)**

**And as for everyone else who is supporting this story, thank you so much! :)**

**Sarah**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Liz**_

"Shit! What are you guys doing?" I screeched.

"The better question is what are you and Avan doing?" Vic asked, raising her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing. At. All. I wouldn't touch that pig," I scoffed, brushing past them.

"So yesterday I'm gay and today I'm a pig?" Avan asked behind me.

"Yup."

"God, Liz. I was just trying to have some fun with you," Avan said.

"No. Just, don't. I'm sick of you Avan. I hate you." I whirled around, and pointed my finger to his face. I walked and gathered my belongings. I called Frankie, Ariana's brother. "Hey, can you pick me and Ari up at Vic's. We have no car." I muttered. Frankie replied with a quick sure and I woke up Ari.

"We're leaving." I said.

"Why?" Ariana asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Because Avan's a dick and I can't stand being in the same room with him." I said loud enough so Avan could hear.

"You're a slut!" Avan called. I rolled my eyes and begged Ariana, who nodded.

I helped her grab her heels and dress from last night, and I hugged Vic and told her thanks for having us and picking us up last night. I waved goodbye to Leon and Daniela was still asleep

"How come you and Avan seemed on good terms last night?" Vic asked, following me and Ari out the door.

"Acting, sweetheart," I muttered, putting on a pair of sunglasses.

"I don't get it though." Vic said. I turned around and faced her.

"We just don't mix." I stated.

"But you're a great girl, Avan's a great guy. You have such good chemistry on-screen," Vic sighed.

"It doesn't work. I didn't have a problem with him from the start, but he has an issue with me that is beyond fixing. He switched my mom and this guy I have sex with contact names so that I called my mom this morning asking for sex. That's taking it too far. I just can't Vic. I really wanted to try, for Zoey and you because I know you love us both the same but I just can't." I said. Vic nodded and smiled.

"I'll talk to him, and maybe it's best if you just stay away from him as much as possible. I'm sure Zoey will understand too," Vic said hopefully. I nodded and gave her a hug before hopping in Frankie's car with Ariana.

"Hey! Are we still on for the spa today?" I shouted as she started to walk in.

Vic shrugged. "I got my nails done the other day, and I don't know how Zoey is right now. Probably not. You and Ari should go though!"

I nodded and Frankie drove off. I was in the backseat and Ariana was in the front with Frankie.

"Tell me everything," Frankie said, looking at me in the mirror.

I rolled my eyes. Frankie was literally my second brother. "It's nothing."

"Girl, spill it."

"I just can't stand Avan. He's got this image of me that I'm a whore and he's never going to like me."

"Are you a whore?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I asked.

"It wasn't supposed to be, but you just made it one," Frankie smiled.

"Very funny."

"But seriously. You're awesome Liz; don't let a guy rain on your parade."

"Hold on," Ari muttered. "I'm as much as a whore as you are, but Avan treats me fine. In fact, I'm more of a whore than you are."

"That's true…God! Frankie why are guys so difficult to understand?" I asked, tossing my head back.

"Maybe he likes you." Frankie wiggled his eyebrows.

"He has a funny way of showing it."

_**Avan**_

Maybe I was a little harsh, but Liz had it coming to her.

"Seriously?" Vic asked, walking back in the room after Liz and Ari left.

"How is this my fault?" I asked innocently.

"You barged in on her while she was in the bathroom!" Vic yelled.

"She was being a slut?"

Vic calmed herself down and walked over to me. She rose up on her tip toes so we were standing eye to eye.

"One. What if she was taking a shit? You don't barge into the bathroom. Two. Why do you care what she does with her life? I admit, it's not the classiest way to go, but it's not like you're her boyfriend. Let her be." Vic said calmly. "Because she's pissed, and doesn't plan on talking to you for a while."

I felt a pang in my chest. Why did that hurt me? Heartburn?

"I like her Vic. She's great. I just hate people taking advantage of her looks when she has a good personality. It feels wrong. I'm trying to be her friend by doing this! It's just not coming out right!" I tried explaining.

"Huh?"

"I care about Liz." I said plainly. Vic nodded. "I like Liz. Not like, like. But she's my friend. Or at least I want her to be." Vic nodded again. "I feel like I should protect my friends."

"So why would you-"

"Shhh. I don't like it when other guys take advantage of the great person she is. I don't like it when she feels like she needs that attention when her real friends can give her all the love she needs. I don't like it. And she doesn't listen to me, so the only way to get the point across to her is to scream at her to stop, which makes us argue and yeah." I said.

Vic looked at the floor and processed what I said.

"I think that was sweet," she finally said. I rolled my eyes, and looked behind Vic to find Daniela and Leon coming in with 4 bowls of cereal.

"Breakfast anyone?" Leon asked.

I nodded. "I should probably call Zoey first, see how she's doing." I grabbed my phone and went into Vic's room.

"Avan!" Zoey cried when she picked up the phone.

"What's wrong baby? Is she okay?" I asked.

"I-I don't know. They put her into surgery a few hours after I left and I fell asleep in the hospital but they're not telling us," Zoey sniffled.

"Do you want me to come?" I asked.

"Can you?" She squeaked.

"Of course. What hospital?"

"St. Mary's. We're just sitting out in the front."

"I'll be there in ten. I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone and went out into the living room.

"Dude what's wrong?" Leon asked. I felt tears coming on myself.

"Zoey's not doing so well. I'm gonna go to the hospital." I said, grabbing my keys.

"Tell her I'm sorry. Ask her if we can stop by later to bring her clothes or food or anything!" Vic said.

I nodded. "Will do. Thanks for having us Vic."

I walked out to my car and started driving about 5 minutes when the car started slowing down. I filled the gas tank up yesterday and it was still full. I pulled over and got out. I lifted the hood, and smoke spilled everywhere. I shut it and sighed. This was a disadvantage to having a car from the 50's.

I called Zoey, no answer. I sent her a text saying my car broke down and tried calling Vic. No answer. Frustrated, I punched in Leon's number, and then Daniela's.

"Hey!" Daniela answered.

"Hey are you still at Vic's?" I asked.

"No, but whatcha need?"

"My car broke down. Can you give me a lift to the hospital?" I asked.

"I don't have a car right now. Leon just dropped me at my house and my mom's in town so she just took mine to the grocery store." She said.

"Oh."

"Have you called Leon, Vic, or Zoey?"

"No one picked up."

"What about Josh or whoever?"

"They're all out of town."

"Liz or Ari?"

"I haven't called them yet…"

"Just grow up and do it." Daniela hung up the phone.

I sighed and dialed Ari's number.

"Yellow?" She answered.

"Hey Ari, are you home?" I asked.

"Not yet. We're at Target getting food, why?"

"My car broke down and Zoey wants me to visit her. Can you give me a lift?" I asked.

"One sec." Ari said. I heard her ask something to someone, and there was a yeah! And a No! In the car.

"Sure thing! We'll be there ASAP! Where are you?"

"I'm by the Wendy's by our studio."

"Be there in five!"

I hopped back in the car and put on the emergency lights. A few minutes later Frankie's red convertible pulled up. Him and Ari were in the front and an unhappy Liz was in the back. I sighed and hopped in the back of the tight convertible. Liz turned her head so she was looking away from me.

"Where to?" Frankie asked.

"St. Mary's."

Liz's head snapped up. "How's Zoey's aunt?"

"I don't know. They're not telling them anything." I sighed.

"We should stop by Zoey's place and get her clothes and food or something," Ari squeaked.

"Uh yeah. She lives in the neighborhood right by St. Mary's." I directed. We navigated our way onto her street and Ari jumped up.

"You guys wait here I'll get stuff. She said she leaves the keys under her matt," Ari said.

I pretended to be playing on my phone and listened to Liz's breathes. I peeked out from the corner of my eye and she was staring at me.

"Hey Liz. Ariana and I are having a few friends from Florida that are in town over tomorrow night, and there's like 3 girls and 6 guys not counting me and Ari so to balance it out do you wanna come?" Frankie asked Liz. Liz looked at him.

"Are they anything like Ari's other friends I met?" Liz asked.

"Uh…Nah."

"Are the guy's assholes?"

"Define asshole." Frankie said.

"Jerks, pigs, Avan." Liz muttered the last one quietly and gave me a smirk when I glared at her.

"They're not jerks…but they're like…I don't know. I'm not sure what the girl lingo is for it." Frankie muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll ask Ari then."

"Wait I think I got it. Two of them are really quiet, nice guys. 2 of them are like complete jocks. Sports everything. And the last two are your typical party guys, drink a lot, sex it up."

"Sounds like the type Liz is in to," I muttered.

"Shut up." She snapped.

"Make me."

"Guys chill," Frankie said.

"No! That comment wasn't necessary!"

"Your comment about me being an asshole wasn't necessary!"

"Mines the truth!"

"Oh your right! You never drink or have sex. You haven't done it in like a whole 12 hours," I said sarcastically.

"Why does that bother you so much? You're like my dad." Liz shrieked and slapped my arm. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards me.

"Avan ow!" She squealed.

"Yo Avan, lay off. You're stronger than her," Frankie said. I released my grasp on her slightly and looked at her. She stared up at me with fear and hate.

Which is why I have no idea how 3 seconds later our lips were on each other's and her hands were twisted in my hair.

**What do you think? :) Okaaayz. So many of youread my other Elavan story "It'll all work out in the end" Right? Well It got freaking removed. Blah. Anywayz, thanks! **

**Aworldwellneverfind- I LOVE YOU X3 lol, thank so much!**

**KendrainCupcakesG- Thank you! Xoxxo**

**R&R! I'm open to suggustion of what you guys want to have in the story! Leave me a PM or a review!**

**Thanks so much! **

**Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Liz**_

"Avan ow!" I whimpered.

Frankie yelled at Avan and I felt Avan release me a little. I looked up at him with hate. And then I felt the throbbing in my wrists and it turned to fear that he actually is stronger than me, and could hurt me at any given moment. And then he leaned in, or I leaned in. One of us leaned in and our lips were on each other's.

"Hey do you think Zoey wants a salad or a sandwich?" Ari screamed from the house.

Zoey.

I pulled back and Frankie wolf whistled. "That was a change of events. BRING BOTH!" he shouted to Ariana.

I glanced at Avan. "Slut," he muttered, but a ghost of a smile was on his face.

"Asshole."

"Whore."

"Dick."

"Jesus!" Frankie screamed. "Make up your minds! Do you want to make out some more or kill each other? I'm out of here."

Frankie got out and ran to help Ari. I rolled my eyes and looked at Avan.

"You deserve it if I tell Zoey you kissed me." I said.

"You kissed me." He said.

"Either way, I was the one to pull away. Meaning you kissed back." I crossed my arms.

"I did not."

"Avan can you leave your ego aside for 2 seconds?"

"No."

"Anyways, I should tell her, but I love Zoey, more than you. So I won't. But you have to do something for me." I said, a devilish smirk creeping on my face.

"No I will not fuck you Liz."

"Oh shut up. That's not what I was going to ask for."

"Sorry. That's the favor you asked Ryan." He muttered.

I was going to kill him. I was.

"I'm asking you to stop being mean. I want you to throw away any judgments you've made of me, and start over," I said.

"Fine. I'm Avan, nice to meet you," he mocked.

"I'm Liz." I smiled.

"Liz, I have never met you before, but from this first impression I can tell you're a slut." Avan stated, not a joke in his voice.

"Wow Avan. This is impossible. Now at least I can say I tried."

"Liz Gillies, I hate you and that will never change."

"Is that a challenge?"

"It is."

"And if I win?"

"You won't."

"Fine. You're going to like me. We're going to hang out so much until you do. In fact, after we visit Zoey, you're coming to my house where we will play checkers and drink soda pop," I said.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

And then my lips were on his again.

"Avan! Liz! What the hell!" Ari squeaked, coming out with Frankie and a box of food and clothes.

I pulled away. "God I hate you!" I screamed.

Ari exchanged a confused look between us. "Should Zoey know about this?"

"Please no," Avan breathed.

"Will do," Ari said and without another word we went to go to the hospital.

"Avan! Liz! Ari! Ari's brother!" Zoey squealed, running to give us all hugs and Avan a peck on the lips. "Ew, you have something sticky on your lips." She smiled at Avan.

"Lip gloss." I muttered.

"Huh?" Zoey asked, looking at me.

"How's your aunt?" I asked.

"Good! They just let us visit her. I got your text Avan. I'm sorry about your car. I'm so tired. And hungry." Zoey sighed.

"Oh! Here!" Ari smiled, handing Zoey the box of food.

"Thanks so much," she smiled and grabbed the sandwich Ari made.

"I told you she wanted a sandwich more than the salad!" Ari laughed at Frankie.

"She's skinny! Don't skinny girls like salad?" Frankie asked.

"No I like food." Zoey said with a full mouth.

"Attractive." Avan laughed, and wiped some mayonnaise from the corner of her mouth.

"For you baby. What are you guys doing this afternoon?" Zoey asked.

"We're picking up some friends from the airport," Ari said, pointing to Frankie.

"I think I'm going to chill with Liz. You wanna come?" Avan asked Zoey. Zoey shook her head.

"I'm gonna stay here."

"Well call us if you need anything!" Ari said. "We gotta run soon. They land in half an hour."

"Go then. I'm sure I'll see you guys soon enough," Zoey grinned, and gave everyone a squeeze.

"I can't believe you guys can act like that after making out with each other 2 minutes ago," Ari hissed at us.

"We're actors," Avan hissed back. "Don't say a word. It won't happen again."

Ari sighed and nodded. "I swear though, if I find out you guys are doing anything while I'm at the airport I'm telling Zoey. Zoey's sweet and doesn't deserve to be misled."

"Nothing will happen. I don't do small dicks." I said, getting an elbow from Avan, "We're just trying to get on good terms."

"Fine." Ari said.

We drove back in awkward silence. I felt my phone buzz and I looked down.

**From: Avan**

**I was sure you were going to tell Zoey. You or Ari. Thanks hoe.**

I rolled my eyes.

**From: Liz**

**You owe me one asshole.**

I looked over at Avan and he winked. I stifled a laugh causing Ari to turn around and look at us suspiciously. We pulled up on my street and Avan and I got out of the car.

"I have spies watching you two," Ariana said, pointing at us, before Frankie dramatically sped away cackling to himself

**I'm sorry. I told like 5 of you who asked when i was going to update and i said monday, but i had to take my sister to the emergency room, and now she has to get her appendix out so i didnt get around to it!**

**Thanks everyone! **

**R&R!**

**Sarah**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Liz**_

"So. You have to make me like you," Avan said.

"Gotcha." I stated, and turned on my heel and walked inside. Avan followed. "What if you lie? What if you say you don't like me but I actually made you like me," I asked.

"Uh, if I smile at you frequently, hug you, don't call you a hoe or a whore or a slut for an hour, those are signs," Avan winked.

"What about this creepy winking?"

"It means I think you're a slut." Avan stated.

I rolled my eyes. "So whatcha wanna do?" I asked.

"Your house, you decide," he muttered.

"We can watch a movie," I suggested. He nodded and I headed upstairs to grab a crate of movies. They were under my bed and I bent down to grab them. I heard Avan sit on my bed and when I popped up he was lying casually on my bed.

"Pick one," I said, shoving the crate at him. He pawed through them.

"Ooh what's this?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I looked up and he pulled a DVD in a clear plastic cover. On the DVD said: _Ari&Liz sex tape _in black sharpie. He held it in the air while I tried to snatch it from him.

"So are you lesbian, or straight?" Avan asked, standing on the other side of the bed from me.

"Straight dumbass. That's a video we made for fun," I said, leaning to take it.

"I don't make gay videos in my free time," Avan said.

"You don't make straight ones either. I don't see what point you're trying to make," I shrugged.

"I say we watch this one," Avan said, wiggling the DVD above my head.

"You want to? Fine. That's one way to show that you like me. To watch me fuck another girl." I shrugged, snatching the DVD and walking over to the DVD player.

"No! I was kidding," Avan said.

"Well I'm playing it," I shrugged. I pressed play on the TV with a small smile on my face and Avan covered his eyes and ran out of the room. I turned the volume up, and there was heavy breathing and moaning.

"Avan?" I cooed.

"I'm not coming in."

"Why not?" I grinned.

"I don't want to see your overused vagina." Avan called. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"I'm hot and you know it!" I sang.

"Doesn't mean I want to see anything! I have a girlfriend!" Avan called.

"You didn't seem to care about that when we made out an hour ago!"

Avan didn't respond so I shut the TV off and sighed.

"It's off Avan come in and choose a real movie." I said.

Avan peeked his head in, and when he saw nothing was playing he walked into the room. He silently walked over to the box of DVD's and picked out a random movie.

"Here," he said, handing the disk to me.

"You want to watch….the little mermaid?" I asked, looking at the DVD he handed me.

"Can we just not watch a movie," Avan sighed.

"Whatever. You want a sandwich?" I asked, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Making me a sandwich won't get me to like you," Avan pointed out.

"So is that a no to the sandwich?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Turkey and mustard," he muttered. I smirked and went to get the bread.

"Can you get the stuff from the fridge?" I asked. Avan shuffled around in the fridge and I heard him walk over. I pulled out four pieces of the gluten-free bread I owned.

"Ew. I have to eat Vegan food?" Avan asked.

"You're having turkey."

"Why do you have turkey in your fridge?"

"Ari likes it."

"Do you like mustard?" Avan asked, picking up the hideously colored mustard container.

"Yeah." I said slowly, looking at Avan. He flicked the cap of the mustard open. I eyed him suspiciously, but he didn't do anything so I grabbed turkey and started making him his sandwich.

Big mistake.

I shrieked as I felt coldness hit my head and whirled around to Avan.

"Did you seriously just squirt mustard in my hair?"

"No. It was the mustard fairy." Avan grinned.

"I'll show you a fucking mustard fairy," I muttered, reaching for the mustard bottle in his hands. He squeezed it as I lunged in, and mustard squirted all over my chest.

"I hope Ryan or Garrett or whoever likes mustard, because that's what you're gonna taste like," Avan grinned.

I stared at him, and snatched the mustard bottle and squeezed it right on his face.

"No you didn't." He grinned, wiping it from his eyes. We both stood still, and the simultaneously ran to the fridge and grabbed whatever condiments we could find. I reached my hand in the jar of mayonnaise and smeared it on his shirt, and he squirted ketchup at me. A few minutes alter we had used everything with a squirt bottle and most of the jars. I had Ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, ranch dressing, sweet and sour sauce, and an egg on my body. Avan looked similar. I shut the fridge and we stopped to catch our breath.

"You smell disgusting," I said.

"Not as bad as you." Avan wrinkled his nose. I took a step away from him, and my feet sloshed with ketchup.

"I'm taking a shower." I announced.

"Me too," Avan said, wiping mustard from his ear.

"No you're not." I said, running towards the only bathroom. Unfortunately, I slipped on some unknown condiment and Avan went in front of me. I grabbed his ankle and when he went down and I climbed over him, only for him to grab me. He was almost at the door but I launched myself at his back and clung on as I tackled him through the door of the bathroom.

"Get out!"

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" Avan mocked.

"I'm taking a shower."

"So am I." Avan stated, crossing his arms.

"We can't take one at the same time!" I said.

"Says who?" Avan challenged.

"Ew!"

"Well I'm taking a shower." Avan said, lifting his soaking shirt over his head.

"Don't strip!" I shrieked, covering my eyes, which was a bad idea considering I had mustard on my hand and it stung my eyes.

Avan smirked and started to undo his belt.

"Avan don't you dare!"

Avan tugged down his pants so he was standing in his boxers.

"Just leave and let me have first shower Liz!"

"No way!" I shrieked, running in the shower with my clothes on. I pulled the curtain shut.

"I'm coming in and I'm naked!" Avan sung from the other side of the shower curtain.

"Ew! Don't," I muttered. I peeled my shirt off, and it stuck to my skin. I wrinkled my nose at the smell and threw the shirt over the curtain and it landed with a splat on the floor. I pulled my pants off and threw those over as well.

"Ew! Your pants landed on me!" Avan yelled.

I froze. That meant he was right by the shower curtain. I covered up my body, which only had a bra and a thong on.

I curled up in a ball and waited for the curtain to open.

"Avan?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to blindfold myself so I can shower without seeing your cunt," he muttered.

"Very funny."

"I'm not kidding," Avan said. A hand appeared in between the curtain and the wall and it felt around. A few seconds later Avan stepped in the shower. NAKED Avan, and he had one of my bra's over his eyes.

"Oh my god Avan! There are three things wrong right now!"

"What?" Avan said innocently.

"Your naked. You have my bra over your eyes, and your ballsack is lopsided!" I shrieked.

"I'm just taking a shower. Feel free to leave," Avan shrugged.

I paused and stood up from my position. I grinned and turned on the water, spraying Avan in the cold mist.

"Fuck!" He muttered. He yanked my bra off his eyes and turned the water warmer. He looked at me, I looked at him, and fuck, I couldn't deny it any longer, we were both just attractive people.

He leaned down to kiss me, and I kissed back. I couldn't help it. It was kind of gross since we tasted slightly of mustard and mayonnaise, but kissing Avan Jogia can't be considered a bad thing, according to Teen Magazine.

He reached behind me and unclasped my bra, and threw it out of the shower. I gasped as he kneaded my breasts and rolled my nipple in his fingers.

"Avan," I moaned.

He slammed me against the wall of the shower and started kissing me, bruising my lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist and bucked my hips against him.

"Fuck," he muttered, tilting his head back. I attached my mouth to his neck and sucked, being sure to leave a hickey, and he did the same to me. He flipped me around so my boobs were pressed against the cold shower wall and my ass was towards him. He smacked my ass a couple times, and rubbed my core through my thong.

"You're so wet," He groaned. I felt his erect member rubbing close to my thighs.

"We're in a shower," I hissed.

He smacked my ass again. "Every time you're rude I'm smacking that perfect ass of yours," he hissed.

"You're a dick," Slap. "You're a player." Slap. "You smell like mustard," Slap. I was getting wetter and wetter by the second and more turned on. I felt my ass sting, and I'm sure it had a few handprints on it. I felt Avan push my thong off and place his tip at my entrance. Without warning, he shoved it in, and I gasped. He rammed me harder and harder, and my tits were rubbing against the cool wall.

"Fuck Avan!" I screamed. This was the deepest anyone had ever gotten inside of me. "Harder Avan!" He placed his hands on my hips and I used all the muscles I could to slam down on him too. I felt my vagina clench and unclench, and an orgasm washed over me.

"I'm about to cum all over you," he screamed. I turned around, and opened my mouth and he shot into me. I swallowed and wiped my mouth and we stared at each other, realizing what we just did.

I reached over and shut off the water and stepped out of the shower.

"What the fuck?" I shrieked. "That was awful!"

Avan looked at me before bending me at my waist and giving me a nice hard smack on the ass.

"That was rude," he grinned cockily, and I was turned on once again.

"Let's go to my room," I whispered, and grabbed his cock.

**Yaaay sex. You might be confused now, but it will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Thanks**

**Sarah**

"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Avan's POV**_

"Hello?" I jolted awake from my position on Liz's bed. Liz was snoring softly, despite the fact that it was 4 in the afternoon.

"Liz? Avan?" I panicked and shook Liz awake. I pressed a finger to my lips indicating to be quiet.

"Ariana and Frankie are here," I whispered.

Liz's eyes went wide and we scrambled off the bed to put clothes on. She was hooking her bra and I ran over to shove a movie into the DVD player. I jumped on Liz's bed and Liz joined me once she was clothed. We sat a good 4 feet apart pretending to be engrossed in the movie.

The Little Mermaid.

I groaned. And Liz let out a laugh.

"Liz? Where are you?" Ari screamed.

"In my room!" Liz yelled.

Ariana opened the door and me and Liz gave very fake smiles.

"You haven't killed each other yet?" Ari asked.

"Just watching a movie." I laughed nervously.

"Why are there condiments all over your kitchen? It's a freaking mess," Ariana asked

"Avan couldn't decide on what type of sandwich he wanted," Liz smirked.

"Oh. Liz you have a hickey," Ariana giggled. Liz blushed and covered her neck. "Who gave it to you?"

"Probably Ryan," Liz shrugged.

"Slut," I muttered. Liz glared at me. If looks could kill…

"Anyways, Frankie just went home because everyone is jet lagged. But I asked him to drop me off. He'll be back in an hour or something." Arian shrugged, hopping on the bed with us. "Oh! And I brought Zoey. Her aunt's okay. She's looking for a bathroom but I just remembered the only ones in here. ZOEY!" Ari called.

"Yeah?"

"Bathroom's in here!"

Zoey opened the bedroom door and smiled at us. She walked into the bathroom.

"It's almost as bad as your kitchen Liz! There's water everywhere!" Zoey called. I crossed my fingers and smiled.

"Sorry! Avan got mustard all over me, so I showered, and then I slipped in the shower, and I was too lazy to wipe it up," Liz smiled.

Ari rolled her eyes. "Yo. Elizabeth ate it," She mocked Leon when Liz fell at Universal Studios. Me and Avan laughed. Zoey came out of the bathroom and hopped in my lap.

"Hey," I smiled, and leaned down to kiss her. She ducked away almost as my lips were about to touch hers.

"What's this?" She asked, pointing to my neck.

I felt it. "What?"

"It looks like a hickey," Zoey said angrily.

I cursed in my head and looked over at Liz who had an amused smile on her face.

"I don't know. You probably gave it to me," I smiled.

"We haven't done anything in forever though! We haven't had sex, EVER, and we haven't made out in like a week," Zoey crossed her arms.

"Wow, you suck Avan," Liz muttered.

"Shut up." I said. "And Zoey, I don't know what it is."

"It's a hickey."

"Yeah, it is." Ari said, leaning across Liz to look. "I would know. I leave them in all shapes. It's me and Liz's thing. Whenever we have sex with someone we mark our territory," Ari winked.

"Oh, Liz. Is that what you do?" Zoey asked, eyeing Liz. "Because you and Avan have been alone for a while."

"We're watching the Little Mermaid. I don't see why you're accusing me of having sex with your boyfriend. I hate him." Liz shrugged.

"Seriously babe, it's probably not even a hickey," I assured.

"When you think about it, it sort of adds up though," Ari said quietly. I saw Liz elbow Ari in the rib.

"What adds up?" Zoey asked.

"The shower being used and the water everywhere. The bed being soaking wet. Avan and Liz both have hickeys. They've been alone." Ari whispered.

Zoey climbed off of me. "And when I went in the bathroom Liz's thong was in the shower on the ground."

That meant Liz had no underwear on. I glanced at her. God stop it Avan. I looked up at Zoey and she had tears in her eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"I didn't," I said half-heartedly.

"Avan!"

"Okay! Me and Liz had sex. I- I don't know! I regret it Zoey. I do, I honestly do. I don't know what came over me." I admitted. Ari gasped and glared at Liz who blushed.

Zoey through her hands to her side.

"Ari can you ask Frankie to come now and take me home?" Zoey asked. Ariana nodded and pulled out her phone.

"Liz. I gave you a chance. When everyone else thought you were a bitch, a slut, a whore, I gave you a chance to prove yourself, and I honestly thought you were a good friend. But you are a bitch, and a slut. Avan, I can't believe you. I loved you. But now we're done." Zoey said, before turning on her heel and walking out of Liz's room.

I stared at Liz who winced at the words, and then tears welled up in her eyes. She sprung up and ran after Zoey. Ari finished calling Frankie and looked at me.

"Why would you do that to Zoey?"

"Why don't you blame your BFF?" I asked.

"I will, don't worry. And you can tell you were getting bored of Zoey, Avan. You always looked at Liz, whether you realized it or not, and you both covered it up by being complete jerks to each other."

"…I know." I whispered.

Ariana shook her head. "You should've just dumped Zoey first Avan. She would've understood."

"Her aunt was hurt. I didn't want to make her more upset thn she already was," I sighed.

"No excuse."

"I know."

_**Liz's POV**_

"Zoey!" I called.

"No."

"Where are you going to go? You have to wait for Frankie anyways." I pointed out.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk to you."

"Please. Give me 2 minutes to tell you what was going through my mind," I pleaded, wrapping my arms around her in a hug. She loosened up and nodded.

"No bullshit though." I nodded.

"I know I'm an awful person," I whispered. "And that you have every right to hate me, but I can honestly say I couldn't help myself. I didn't have sex with him to use him as some sort of boy toy like I do everyone else."

"I said no bullshit! Why else would you have sex with him? You HATE him, but no one can deny that he's hot!" Zoey screamed.

"I don't hate him though. I act like it, but, I don't know. Maybe it's because he hates me and bluntly shows it. But I-I think I might love him Zoey." I whispered.

Zoey's face immediately softened. "But you helped him cheat on me."

"And thats what's wrong! I just have no self-control. Stupid fucking horomones," I muttered.

Zoey sighed. "If it helps, I think he lovs you too. More than me. As I mentioned, we haven't done anything in weeks, and we've never had sex. Ever. And it's not because I don't want to," Zoey shrugged.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. There was a honk outside signaling Frankie was waiting and Zoey sighed.

"Anyways, you have my blessing to do whatever you want with him. It's nothing to me anymore." She shrugged before walking out the front door and into Frankie's car.

Ariana came out with Avan a few moments later and gave me a glare before leaving behind Zoey. Avan smiled weakly at me and I bit my lip and ran to Ariana.

"Hey. You know how you wanted me to come to that get together with your friends?"

"Yeah?"

"I dont want to go anymore."

Ariana nodded and rolled her eyes. "Giving up your slutty ways?"

"Yeah."

"Darn," she smiled, and followed Zoey into the car.

**Sorrrry I'm slow. If you read my story "Just a Number," it might be a little while before that's updated. Maybe a few days! Thanks!**

**Sarah**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Avan's POV**_

Liz stared numbly out the window as Frankie drove off with Ariana and Zoey. She stood there for a couple seconds and turned around.

"Hey," I smiled. She looked upset.

"We're awful." She stated, brushing past me and into the kitchen, where she let out a stressed and exasperated sigh. Reluctantly, she tiptoed through the spilled condiments and over to the sink where she put a washcloth under the water.

"Why'd we have sex?" I asked.

"Because we're idiots with no consideration for other people," she offered, bending down to wipe the washcloth on the floor. I stared at her ass for a second but she cleared her throat.

"Seriously. I'm confused." I said. "I don't know what I feel, and I don't know what you feel."

"I'm feeling pissed because my best friends are pissed at me and this floor isn't cleaning itself," she said, throwing another washcloth at me. I sighed and helped her wipe up the mess. I cleaned the outside of her fridge.

"When you think of me, what do you think of?" She asked.

I thought hard. "The color red and puppy dogs." I admitted.

"Uh, what?" She laughed.

"I don't know, you know how some people just have a color aura around them? Yours is red. And as for the puppy dogs, when I was 9 my family fostered these 8 month old puppies and they all had big eyes, they were brown, not blue, but still, and you're not allowed to neuter a dog until it's a year old, so they were horny little bastards and humped everything. My stuffed animals, pillows."

Liz laughed, and it was an amazing sound. "I remind you of horny puppies? Geez, thanks."

"No, you didn't let me finish. They were the cutest things in the world, and could convince me to give them anything and I felt empty when I had to give them back to the animal shelter, because they were so fun to be around and brought joy to me, but those little things chewed up everything and made me so mad at them for ruining my stuff sometimes, but they would look at me with those big eyes, and I would instantly forgive them no matter how hard I tried to hate them." I said softly.

Liz looked up at me and smiled. She blushed a little, but went back to wiping the floor.

"What about me?" I asked.

"What?"

"What do you think of when you think of me?"

Liz laughed, and shrugged. "I don't know. I think of Christmas and Thanksgiving, and home and New Jersey."

"Why?"

Liz shrugged. "This is cheesy, but I always felt safe in New Jersey, and honestly I don't feel safe in L.A. living on my home, walking home from parties every night at 3 in the morning. And I feel almost homey and comfortable around you, and I HATE that because I want to grow up!" Liz pouted, sticking out her lip.

"Aw, Liz is capable of being romantic," I teased. Liz shrugged and smiled.

"But there's another guy who makes me feel that way too," Liz whispered. I froze and frowned.

"Who?"

"It's nothing. Ariana had him and Matt over a couple weeks ago and it was a really fun night, and no one had sex or anything, like it was real fun, but it was just a little crush."

"Who?" I begged.

"No one!" Liz teased. She wiped up the remains of the condiments on the floor and threw the washcloth in the sink. She walked in the bathroom and grabbed her thong out of the shower and laid down towels to mop up the water.

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" I insisted.

"Avan, I'm tired, it's been a long day, and I need to work things out with Ariana and Zoey, and probably Vic and Daniela when I'm done, because Ariana probably told them. I think it's time for you to go home. I don't know where we stand, but for now, until our mistake sex blows over, I think it's best we stay friends," Liz said. She paused. "Or frenemies, dickhead."

I laughed, but was upset she didn't tell me who the other guy was. "See you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure."

Liz and I looked at each other awkwardly, before she sighed and wrapped her arms around me. I pressed a kiss to her head, and then when she pulled away, I touched my lips softly to hers.

"Avan, friends don't do that," she whispered. I nodded and waved as I walked back out. I didn't have a car, so I just walked down Los Angeles streets quietly.

Who was that guy? I was actually feeling kind of jealous. I wanted to be the only guy Liz felt safe and comfortable around. Frustrated, I dialed up Matt.

"Hey!" Matt greeted.

"Hey, how's NYC?" I asked.

"Awesome! I did two shows yesterday and I met up with an old friend." Matt said excitedly.

"That's awesome. Hey, I have a question, two actually," I said.

"Shoot."

"Okay, have you talked to Ariana or Zoey yet?" I asked.

"Not since I left, why?"

"Just wondering. And also, Ariana and Liz were talking about a fun night they had with you and another guy a couple weeks ago. Who'd you come with?" I asked.

There was a beeping in the phone, and I looked at the screen. The call was still connected.

"Hey, sorry man, I didn't hear you. My batteries about-" The call cut off and I sighed. I wanted to find out who else Liz had feeling for, and Matt was the only person I could ask! Ariana won't talk to me, I think…

I dialed her.

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. She sighed.

"I'm trying to be."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"I guess."

"A couple weeks ago, you, Matt, Liz, and someone else hung out. Who was the other person?"

"Uh… Max Landis, why?"

**Cliffhanger! I left a cliffhanger to both of my stories loolololol. Sorry. In case you don't know, Max Landis is a screenwriter, I'm not sure what he has to do with Victorious or how he knows the cast, but he's really good friends with Matt, Ariana, and Liz. He is uptomyknees on twitter and retweets a lot of people saying he and Liz would be cute together, and he tweets about her a lot. It is rumored they MIGHT be dating, but I don't think so, he's a little old for her. He's 26. But whatevs. I thought he might be fun to add to the story!**

**R&R!**

**Sarah**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Avan's POV**_

Max Landis. Really Liz? He's a player. Parties, gets drunk, and I will admit he is pretty hilarious, and one of Matt's really good friends, but really?

"Avan you there?"

"No, I gotta go bye," I hung up and sighed. I guess he was pretty relatable to Liz, definitely more than I was anyways. Me and Liz couldn't be any more different. I shrugged it off. She did say it was a small, in the moment crush, and she didn't say that about what we did today, so maybe she did have stronger feelings towards me. And Max is just so much older than her.

I hailed a taxi and shuffled in. It was cold, and there was an Indian man driving.

"Where to?"

"3492 Redshire lane," I muttered my address. The man nodded and I tried calling Liz, but she didn't pick up. She's probably asleep, but I sent her a quick text asking how she was doing and then turned off my phone. I looked up to see the taxi driver looking at me.

"How has your day been?" he asked. I smiled.

"Pretty good. And you?"

"As good as this can get," the man shrugged. I smiled at him and gazed out the window.

"It's none of my business, but you look upset, any reason?"

I looked back at him. "Girls, you know," I laughed dryly.

"I never was much of a ladies man. Didn't have much luck, or the hair that you do, but I have a wife and two kids so I can't complain." The man laughed.

"Oh, well I'm sorry."

"So, you got a lady?"

"Maybe. That's why I'm all confused and upset. She's just sending mixed messages." I shrugged.

"Is it that Tori girl?" The man asked. I quirked my lip.

"Victoria Justice?"

"I wouldn't know. My daughter watches your show. I recognized you. I have one of her t-shirts in here actually with your face on it."

"Oh, well she plays Tori. But, no. Not her."

"Ah," The car pulled on my street and he pressed buttons for the fare. "Here you go, have a nice day. Your total is 10.32" The man said. I fished out a 20 from my wallet and I reached over to grab the XS Victorious t-shirt from Wal-Mart.

"Would she like it if I signed it?" I asked.

"I'm sure she would." He said, handing me a sharpie. I scrawled a quick message and signed my name on the back.

"Keep the change," I smiled, and he gave me a wave before driving off. I went in my house and grabbed a beer from the fridge. I turned on the TV to Two in a Half Men and absentmindedly watched it. I played Angry Birds on my phone for a little bit and a message from Liz popped up.

**I'm fine. You remember Max Landis, Matt's friend? He dropped by for a bit to say hi and then he's meeting Matt in NYC**

I felt my blood boil and I quickly responded.

**Yeah I know him. How many times have you had sex with him?**

I instantly felt bad after I hit send, but she took a good 10 minutes to respond to my text. That's enough for a quickie.

**What?**

I sighed.

**Does HE make you feel homey? Do you feel safe Liz?**

It took about 5 minutes for her to reply, but she called me.

"Done with Max?" I answered.

"What the hell? I thought we were actually getting somewhere in our relationship Avan!" Liz shouted.

"What relationship? I thought you wanted to be just friends." I muttered.

"Until I worked things out with Ariana and Zoey and whoever!"

"What about Max?"

"What about him?"

"Ariana told me he's the other guy you had over that night."

"Avan. It was a crush. I'm over it."

"Then why won't you tell me how many times you had sex?"

"We had sex once! And it was in Ariana's bed! It meant nothing!"

"It never does Liz. It meant nothing with him, it meant nothing with Ryan, and it meant nothing with me."

There was a pause, except for Liz's breathing. "That's when you're wrong. I would NEVER have sex with someone who's taken unless I had a reason. I'm the reason you and Zoey broke up, and it was for a reason. I felt something, and I already told you that. I'm done arguing Avan." Liz hung up the phone and I threw my phone to the ground.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" I yelled at the beer, even though I had only had one, and I knew it wasn't. I threw my beer away and lay down on the couch. I drifted off into sleep and didn't want anyone to wake me up.

_**Liz's POV**_

"Who was that?" Max asked as I hung up my phone.

"Avan being an asshole."

"Ah, so the usual," Max teased. I shrugged.

"He's gotten better." Max raised his eyebrows.

"Am I hearing that Elizabeth Egan Gillies and Avan Tudor Jogia are getting along?"

"You are, well we were. I don't know what just got into him."

"Wow. So can I have some of whatever drugs you're both on?" he teased. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm playfully.

"So what time is your flight?"

Max checked his watch. "It doesn't leave for another 2 ½ hours but I'll leave in like 45 minutes if that's okay with you," Max grinned.

"Sounds good, you want some food?" I asked.

"Of course, why else would I come to your house? You're the only one that offers me food." Max sprung up and ran to my fridge. He pulled out a vegetarian hamburger patty and wrinkled his nose. "Got any real beef?"

"Probably not."

"Are these any good?"

"Yeah I love them."

Max shrugged and grabbed a pan to put it on. He proceeded to grab tomatoes, lettuce, onions from the fridge.

"Do you have any ketchup or mustard?" He asked. I froze and then started laughing. "What did I say?" Max laughed, mouthing what he just said and looked for any perverted or hidden meaning of why I was laughing. "I don't get it."

"No, Avan came over and he wanted a sandwich but we started squirting stuff all over each other and now I'm like, out of all condiments and eggs." Max rolled his eyes and came to sit by me on the couch while his veggie burger cooked. He grabbed my hand and tingles ran through it. I looked up and met his eyes.

"So, how was your day?" he asked softly, drawing circles in my hand like Avan did when we were playing Beck and Jade.

"Good."

"I heard Avan and Zoey broke up," Max said. I froze.

"Who told you?"

"A little birdie with red hair told Matt and I talked to Matt when he got back to his hotel. I was supposed to talk to him sooner but his phone died."

"Oh."

"But you already knew that."

"Yeah."

"And you know why they broke up."

"I was the cause," I muttered. "Where are you going with this?"

"What are you and Avan? You fucked him while he had a girlfriend, and we both know that's not like you. You fuck single guys."

"I don't know. Avan really likes me, and I like him too, and I told him that."

"Then what were you arguing about?" Max asked.

"I told him I liked someone else too and he got mad."

"Oh? You do?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

I looked up at him sheepishly. "You sort of…"

Max smiled and scooted back. "Well I am a charmer," he gave me a goofy grin.

"That you are."

Max sighed and scooted beside me again, and threw his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. "I came here for a reason," he finally said.

"And what would that be?"

"I have feelings for you too Liz."

I looked up at him, and saw his face inching closer to mine. Before I knew it, his warm, comforting lips were on mine. I kissed back for a second, and he ran his hands through my hair. It was nice; it just wasn't what I was looking for.

"Stop," I muttered, pulling away from him.

He looked at me sheepishly and I pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you," I said.

He pulled back and looked confused. "For what?"

"For convincing me that you're not what I want. I love Avan," I sighed. Max froze, and hurt crossed his eyes for a second. "I'm sorry Max; I do love you just not like that."

"Oh. Well, I think my veggie burger's ready. I was hoping that kissing you before I ate the onion would help me, but I guess it didn't make much of a difference," Max teased.

"You're awesome." I told him as he got up.

"Tell me something I don't know.

**Hope you liked it! R&R! Creds to Avalon Elizabeth B. (call her Ava) for finishing this chapter when I got a writer's block! She's Avalovesgillies on twitter and you should go follow her! She wrote Liz's POV & I wrote Avan's. Thanks for all the amazing reviews! **

**Sarah**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Liz's POV**_

I curled up with a blanket on the couch while Max ate his burger at the kitchen table. I turned on the TV and flipped through to find something good to watch, and settled with E! News. I watched the multiple celebrities get gossiped about, fashion police, and was watching Keeping up with the Kardashians when Max came beside me on the couch.

"I'm staying for 10 more minutes," he said, throwing and arm around me.

"Kay."

"That's enough time for a blowjob," he teased.

"Funny."

"Just kidding. But really. Are you going to spend these last 10 minutes with me watching Kim Kardashian be a whore? What if I die on the plane and the last thing you can say is 'oh. The last moment I had with Max was watching the Kardashian's bitch over senseless shit,'" Max joked. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Sounds good to me," I teased. There was a moment of silence (well not silence, Khloe was bitching about something), and then I grabbed the remote and shut the TV off. "Okay what do you wanna do?"

Max shrugged. "Talk to my Lizard. You've been really depressed and sad this whole time I've been here. Just talk."

I looked at him blankly and shrugged. "I don't have anything to talk about."

"So it's normal to be in the middle of someone's breakup, and then have the love of your life think you like fucking with your BFFL? Like seriously Liz, it sounds like some kind of bad teen romance story. All it needs is a vampire."

I laughed. "Well first of all, he thinks I'm in LOVE with you, not just enjoying your fucks. And second, you need to shave, or you're going to become the werewolf in this teen romance love story. And third, what guy uses BFFL?" I asked.

"The manly ones."

"Then why are you using it?" I asked.

"Funny."

"As always." I stuck my tongue out.

Max laughed and looked sadly down at his lap. "I don't want to leave," he said, glancing over at the time on the microwave.

"Then don't," I said.

"But I need to go to New York, and you need to fix things with Avan. Me being here won't accomplish either." Max said. I sighed.

"I do love you Max, just the same way I love Ariana," I said.

"Are you implying that you're lesbian?" Max teased.

"No fucktard. I'm implying that you're my best friend, and I want it to stay that way forever," I said leaning over to wrap my arms around him.

"Me too. And if things don't work out with Avan, then give me a call. I'll be your shoulder," Max smiled. He pressed a kiss to my head and then got up. I walked with him to the door.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"You just totally want to fuck me if things don't work out with Avan."

He shrugged, "You're pretty and smart."

"Max!" I said, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Just kidding, well kind of. I mean if you want to fuck, I'm not going to object, but seriously, I'll listen to you bitch and buy you ice-cream to drown your sorrows." Max said.

"I'm can't eat ice-cream,"

"Vegan Ice-cream. If that's a real thing. I'll find it for you," Max teased. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him again.

"Call me when you get to New York?" I asked.

"For sure."

"Bye."

"See ya."

I closed the door gently behind him, realizing that I really did crave ice-cream. I walked over to the pantry to look for something chocolate covered and then curled up on my couch to take a nap.

_**Avan;**_

I woke up later groggily remembering the events that took place. I glanced over at the clock. I had only been asleep for 45 minutes. I turned my phone on to see the call time with Liz. 1 minute, 19 seconds. Too short. I knew I was in the wrong here for freaking out on her.

I decided that I should go over to her place and work things out. I thought about calling her first, but if I was going to catch her doing something with Max, it's better I show up unannounced.

I know; I'm awful.

I grabbed my keys and drove over to her apartment. I tried opening the door to see if she left it unlocked, but it wasn't.

"Hey Avan," I glanced up to see Max running down the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was here earlier and I left my phone. I need to catch my plane though," he said. He reached into the plant beside Liz's door and grabbed keys and walked in. For some reason that made my blood boil, because I didn't even know where she kept her spare keys, but Max did.

I walked in her apartment, and Max was over by the couch.

"Hey do you know where I left my phone?" he asked.

"No idea," Liz said from the couch.

"Get your ass up. I think it fell between the cushions and I really need to hurry," Max said.

"And if I don't?" Liz challenged.

"Then I'm going to have to make you, and since Avan's standing right there, I'm sure that's not going to help your relationship," Max said. Liz's head sprung up and she made eye contact with me. She got up and walked over.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey why are you here?" She asked.

"Can we talk? When Max leaves?" I asked.

"Don't mind me, found it. Nice seeing you Avan, later gorgeous," Max waved. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Liz who had a small smile on his face.

"Okay, he's gone. Talk," Liz said, locking the door behind Max.

"I'm sorry for being a dick earlier." I said.

"And?"

"I shouldn't have accused you for doing things with Max, since we're not even dating, and I should trust you anyways," I said.

"Oh, well…okay," Liz said. She crossed her arms.

"You didn't do anything with Max though right?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"No. He kissed me once, but I stopped him and told him it wasn't what I wanted." Liz shrugged. I smiled at her.

"Really?"

"Really. You need to have more confidence in yourself. You're not that bad of a dude when you try." Liz teased.

"Okay," I smiled. I looked at her face, mostly her gorgeous eyes and her small, but very red and soft lips. My eyes drifted down to her chest and I silently thanked whoever designed this very low-cut shirt.

"See something you like?" Liz asked.

"I see a lot I like," I admitted.

I pried my eyes away from her chest and looked back at her face. She had a smirk on her face.

"Did you work things out with Zoey and Ariana yet?" I asked.

"No. I haven't talked to them."

"So we can only be friends for now?" I asked.

"I think that would be best," Liz said, looking at the floor.

"Well, as friends can we hang out?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled. She motioned to follow her and we walked into the living room. She opened a cabinet. "Let's play a game," she said. I looked in the cabinet behind her that was filled with classic games like Monopoly, Clue, Life, Sorry, but one game particularly caught my eye.

"Can we play twister?"

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR BEING SLOW AND UGGGH. I LOVE YOU GUYS x3 HOPE THIS MADE UP FOR IT! **

**AVALON RUSSO (Avalovesgillies) YOU ARE THE MOST IMPATIENT PERSON I HAVE EVER MET.**

**R&R**

**Sarah**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Liz's POV**_

"Twister?" I questioned Avan.

"Twister." He said with a smile.

"No way. Is it even possible to play that with two people? How would you spin the spinner once we we're all twisted?" I asked.

"I'm sure we could find a way."

"Avan I know what you're trying to do."

"And what would that be?"

"You're trying to be sexual."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Not."

"I'm not playing twister." I said, closing the cabinet of games.

"Then what do you want to do?" Avan asked.

"I want to go work things out with Ariana and Zoey, and you're coming with me." I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Why do I have to come?" Avan whined.

"Because you're sorry for what you did and you're showing Zoey you still care about her." I said. "And if you do, I might be willing to make it up to you after," I raised my eyebrows suggestively. Avan tensed.

"I'm coming."

"Thought you might." I said, grabbing a hoodie and heading out the door.

"I'll drive," Avan said.

"Thanks. Let's go to Ariana's first. She might be a little easier to talk to right now," I said.

Avan nodded. We drove in an awkward silence for a few moments. "So," he said. "When you said you were willing to make it up to me, what exactly did you have in mind?" he smirked.

"You'll see." I smiled.

"No sneak peeks?" Avan asked.

"Nope."

"Damn."

"You take a left here." I said, furrowing my eyebrows when Avan pulled into the right lane.

"No you don't. You go straight and then take a left at the next light." Avan said.

"I've been to Ariana's house a thousand times. I think I'd know."

"It's dark out. You probably don't recognize where we are." Avan said. I narrowed my eyes at him and he drove past the intersection.

"I think I know where Ariana's house is," I said, a slightly annoyed tone in my voice.

"Well clearly you don't if you said we should turn back there."

"Clearly YOU don't if you drove us a street too far."

"Who's the one driving Liz?"

"It shouldn't be you, but sadly it is." I muttered.

Avan slammed on his breaks. "Fine. You wanna drive. Drive." He said, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the car door.

"Avan don't be so immature. Get back in the car." I called. I watched him walked around the front of the car and over to my side. He flung my door open.

"Drive." He said.

"No. I'll walk to Ariana's." I said, getting out of the car.

"Now who's immature?" Avan asked.

"Still you."

Avan sighed. "Liz don't walk. It might rain. Get back in the car. I'll turn around and we can go your way. We probably just have two different ways of getting to her house."

I smiled. "Thank you Avan. That was very mature of you." I said calmly and got back in the car. He sighed and laughed.

"With you I can be happy, or I can be right. Happy sounds better right now," he said, turning the car back on and making a U-turn.

"So we go left here, and then what?" Avan asked.

"Take a right at the next intersection and her house should be on the right." I said. Avan followed my instructions and pulled up in front of Ariana's house a few minutes later. Another car was parked in front of her house.

"Told you I knew where I was going."

"You did." Avan said.

I smirked at him. "Whose car is that?" I asked.

"Zoey's." Avan said.

I took a deep breath. "Okay. You ready to do this?" I asked.

"Only if you are." He smiled.

"Cheese ball." I rolled my eyes and walked up the front walkway with Avan's hand in mine. I rang the doorbell and my heart was pounding 1000 times a minute.

"Hey." Ariana said when she opened the door.

"Hey," I smiled. She didn't return the gesture.

"Zoey's been here since the incident crying her eyes out. She's in my room." Ariana said, leaning against the door to let us know we weren't welcomed in just yet. I glanced up at Avan who looked absolutely guilty.

"Well that's why we came. As much as I love Avan, and don't take offense to this when I say it, but it's not worth losing two of my best girlfriends." I said. Ariana bit her lip.

"Come in." Arian sighed. We walked up the stairs to her room and once we got close sniffling and crying was audible through the door. Ariana rapped on the door softly.

"Zo?" She called.

"I'm here!" Zoey squeaked.

"You have visitors if you want to see them," Ariana said.

"…come in."

Ariana opened the door and Zoey was on Ariana's bed wiping her eyes. They were red and puffy and she was in a pair of Ariana's (well actually they used to be mine but I left them at Ariana's for so long she claimed them) sweatpants and a t-shirt. Her usually flawless hair was in a messy bun and her nose was raw and red from blowing her nose so much.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey. How's your relationship going?" Zoey said angrily.

"We're not in one," I said. Zoey glanced between us.

"So you helped Avan cheat on me and you're not even dating him?" Zoey laughed dryly. Avan looked at his feet and blushed. "Sorry Avan, didn't mean to embarrass you with the truth."

I was confused at her behavior. Usually when Zoey was mad she was still polite. She looked dazed, possessed even, and just not herself. Given the circumstances, I guess she had a reason. But I looked over to the bedside table where 3 empty beer bottles and a half empty bottle of vodka lay.

"Have you been drinking?" I blurted. Ariana glanced up and blushed, and collected the alcohol containers from the table.

"It was the only way to calm her down. She was being irrational when we first got here." Ariana said.

I sighed and Avan looked hurt and broken.

"Zoey," he croaked.

"What Avan?!" Zoey shrieked suddenly, causing all of us to jump back and Ariana to drop a beer bottle which shattered on the ground.

"Maybe this was a bad time to come," Avan said, grabbing my arm and pulling me backwards from his hostile ex-girlfriend.

"No. I want to fix this now." I said, pulling my arm away from him. I walked towards Zoey and sat beside her on the bed. She glared at me, and I kept a close eye on her hands to make sure she didn't have anything that could hurt me. "Zoey." I said.

"What Liz." Zoey laughed, and fell back on the bed in giggles. "Wait." She said, sitting back up and pressing her finger to my lips. "Don't talk. I wanna talk."

"Okay." I mumbled, but Zoey pushed her finger harder against my mouth.

"I said don't talk. You wanna know what's funny?" She asked. I nodded. "That I knew you loved Avan the whole time, and I tolerated it." Zoey giggled. "And YOU, Mr. Jogia. I knew that you would go running to the first whore that would have sex with you because I wouldn't. I don't have sex with people I don't love. I NEVER loved you Avan."

"I did Zoey." Avan said.

"Liar. That's what makes you and Liz such a good couple. You're both professional liars. Actors."

"Zoey you're an actress too." Ariana squeaked.

"Shush! At least I don't act in real life. At least I say what I feel," Zoey said. "And at least I'm not keeping a secret." Zoey said, looking straight at Avan.

"What?" Avan said.

"You know. The one you trusted me with. Because we 'loved' each other," Zoey giggled, putting air quotes around love.

"Liz I think it's time to go," Avan said. "We'll come back tomorrow when she's sober." Avan grabbed me by the waist and pulled me out the door.

"Avan let go! I need to make things better tonight!" I squealed.

"No. She's drunk and might say things she doesn't mean, and not remember it, and then be mad when we officially announce we're dating because she was drunk when she gave us permission!" Avan yelled. I took a step back and stared at him. He had tears coming in his eyes.

"Okay. Let's go home," I said. He nodded and we walked back to the car. We drove in silence the way home, both of us obviously still in shock because of Zoey's behavior.

What was Avan's secret? Was it something little and embarrassing, or some dark secret? The way Avan was treating it made it seem like a big deal.

Avan pulled up in front of my apartment building and I sighed.

"Avan," I said, reaching to touch his hand. He looked at me with a blank expression. "Want to come inside?"

He nodded and we proceeded to walk upstairs. I unlocked the door and we walked in.

"So," I said.

"I'm tired," Avan stated, glancing back at the door.

"How about you stay here tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, thanks." I grabbed his hand and led him into my room. He was being awfully quiet. He looked stunned and upset. I smiled weakly and slid my hands under his shirt and he lifted it over his head. I put my finger through his belt loop and glanced up. He nodded and unbuttoned his pants, understanding our wordless communication. In only his boxers, he climbed into my bed.

I sighed at how upset he was. I stripped down to my panties and bra and climbed into bed beside him. He turned to me and kissed my forehead and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

"I just love you so much," he cried. "And I didn't want you to see me like this, b-but I never thought that Zoey would get like that and it's screwing with me and…" He said, resting his head in the crook of my neck. I kissed the side of his head. "It's okay, just go to sleep, and we can see her again tomorrow." I said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Well. Slow updates strike again. Also sorry the darkness of this chapter. I don't know what was up with my mood today. **

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! I will update ASAP but I have so much schoolwork! Check out my other stories if you haven't already & if you've already read those read "What Goes Around Comes Around" by The Grass Is Always Greener xx (or AvasVictorieux on twitter) or "As Long As You Love Me" by xxELAVANxxLIZxAVAN ( or AndrenaSomo on twitter). The first one is Bade and the second one is Elavan! Check them out and leave a review! **

**R&R. Maybe it will compel me to update faster.**

**Maybe not.**

**You never know with me.**

**LOVE YA**

**Sarah. Follow me at Awsnapcheerio on twitter for update information! **


End file.
